Switched!
by 115strawberrykitten
Summary: Rachael tried to look on the bright side, but that was very hard considering she had switched bodies with Momomiya Ichigo, leader of the Tokyo Mew Mews! This is my first fic! Please no flames!
1. Chapter 1 Confusion

I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew! (But it would be really cool if I did!)

Switched!

Chapter 1 – Confusion 

Rachael stared at her computer in shock, or rather, Ichigo's computer. Somehow, she switched demintions with her! She looked at her hands. They were bigger and the nails were very neat, unlike her bitten, worn-out nails. A thought came into her head,'Oh no! What if--.' But she quickly put that thought to the side when she saw a mirror. She looked at her reflection expecting to see her long blackish-brown hair and tan face, but her eyes widened when she saw a pink-haired lighter skinned confused Ichigo looking at her. 'Well, at least my eyes are the same,' she thought, trying to look on the bright side. But that was very hard, considering she had the body of Ichigo Momomiya, leader of the Tokyo Mew Mews. Suddenly, the room started getting darker and darker. Her body fell, as she lost consciousness...

She was having a dream. She saw her body jumping, but she wasn't in it. Ichigo was in it instead. She was screaming,"Aaah! Who am I? How did I get here? Masaya, save me!"

My mom rushed into the room. "What's wrong, Rachael? Are you okay?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Excuse me? That is no way to talk to your mother, young lady!"

Ichigo was taken aback. 'Mother? What did she mean by that? I guess I'll just play along...'

"Sorry, erm..Mother, I was just having a nightmare," Ichigo thought up quickly. "I thought you were the monster."

"Oh, okay," Mom said suspiciously, but she soon forgot her suspicions when a ferocious yawn came out of her. "Well, I am going to bed. Make sure you don't stay up too late, you know how your father gets, even though it's Saturday. You don't want to repeat what happened last time."

"Right, last time," Ichigo mumbled.

When Mom finished walking downstairs Ichigo closed the door and locked it. She started pacing. Even though her lips weren't moving Rachael could here everything that she was thinking. 'I need to figure this out, like how did I get here, and why am I not me?' Ichigo thought. 'I hope my questions will be answered tomorrow.' She crawled into her "new" bed and fell asleep...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

'Uggh...There's my alarm clock. Too bad I was having a wonderful dream,' Rachael pouted. She threw her arm randomly around to turn off the alarm. When she finally hit it, she kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to wake up from her exciting dream. She was curious of what was going to happen next. 'Oh well. Today's a new day.' Her eyes flickered open. She saw a pink ceiling with strawberry and kitten wallpaper on the walls.

"Aaaak! I'm still Ichigo!" She jumped thirty feet into the air. She then noticed that I was sleeping on the floor. 'Did I pass out or something?' Then she remembered what happened last night.

"Well, I might as well--. WHAT IS GOING ON! MY VOICE HAS CHANGED!" You'd think that she would have noticed that before, but this was only the second time she actually talked before the switch. Suddenly, the computer blinked on, and a voice said, "You've got mail!"

She walked over to Ichigo's computer surprised to find that she even had an email address, since it was never mentioned in any of the Tokyo Mew Mew episodes. Here is what the email said:

This may sound strange, but is your name Ichigo? If not then what is your name? Please respond by emailing me back.

Rachael didn't even bother to look at the address to see who sent it. It was probably Mint trying to trick Ichigo again. She just ignored it, pretending that she wasn't home or that she was still asleep.

Two hours had passed since Rachael got the email. She heard a faint ring and vibrating in her right pocket. She stuck her hand in it to find Ichigo's pink cell phone ringing. Trying to ignore it like she did with the email, she started getting annoyed because it wouldn't stop. Finally, she answered it.

"Umm..Hello?" she asked.

"Ichigo, WHERE ARE YOU? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Rachael heard Ryou Shirogane's angry voice yelling at her.

She couldn't handle this, so many confusing things were happening. Tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry..." she sniffed."I don't know what to do..First I was in my room..Now I am here...I am Ichigo now...I am not Rachael anymore..I don't know what to do.." She panicked. She wished someone could tell her what was going on and how she suddenly turned into Ichigo. Will she never turn back to her regular self, and was the girl in her dream really Ichigo in her body?

"Ichigo," Ryou's voice suddenly became calm. "Ichigo, are you crying? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," Rachael just noticed she was pouring out information to Ryou. She tried to cover it up. "I was just--er--I mean, HA! I, um, TRICKED YOU! I wasn't really crying, it was all just a joke!" But Ryou got angrier than she thought he would.

"Ichigo this is no time for fun and games! Come here quickly, THE CAFE IS LOADED!" With that he hung up.

Ichigo got up to get ready for work. She remembered Ryou saying that they were going to open the Cafe today because they closed it on Friday to fight the aliens. They were starting to get complaints on why they closed it so often. They didn't want to blow their cover so they agreed to go to work on Sunday. Of course, Ichigo didn't agree to it at first, but for some reason Ryou was very good at dropping guilt bombs on her. Still half-asleep, she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"What? I'm still this Rachael kid?" Then she remembered something. She ran to the Rachael's computer, because she is the one who sent the strange email.

"Humph, she didn't answer it," Ichigo said, disappointedly. Then and idea popped into her head. She grabbed the nearest phone and dialed her cell phone number.


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Last time:

An idea popped into Ichigo's head. She grabbed the nearest phone and dialed her cell-phone number.

Switched!

Chapter 2 – Questions

Ichigo heard a voice inside her head. It was saying, 'No wonder Ichigo was always trying to get a raise from Ryou, she's the only one that works!'

Rachael ran frantically from table to table at Café Mew Mew, taking orders and serving food.

"Where's my tea?"

"Right this way!"

"What about my order?"

"I didn't forget!"

"Do you have our cakes yet?"

"Coming right up!"

Rachael's hands were full with trays and pastries. She wished the other Mew Mews would help, but they were just making it worse: Zakuro was scaring away customers, Lettuce was dropping plates, Pudding was doing tricks and dropping even more plates, and Mint was just sitting there, drinking tea.

"Ichigo o tabeyou…Iro iro furuutsu…"Ichigo's ring tone caught Rachael in surprise as she jumped in shock, dropping all of her trays on a customer.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, it was an accident!" she stammered. "Wait right here, I'll go get paper towels!" She ran to Ryou.

"Shirogane, where do we keep the cleaning supplies?" Rachael panted.

"Did you spill, AGAIN?" Ryou asked, irritably.

"…Sorry," Rachael started, but she ran off quickly, noticing the customer about to walk out the door. "Don't leave, Miss, don't you want your order?"

"Don't even bother, I've had enough of this place!" said the lady. Rachael's face fell, as she left through the double doors. She asked Lettuce for the mop, and started cleaning the pastries off the floor.

"Don't you think Ichigo's been acting a little odd today?" Lettuce said to the Mew Mews, Ryou, and Keichiro, in the kitchen.

"Lettuce onee-chan is right, na no da! Ichigo onee-chan is being very strange!" Piped Pudding, as she balanced on a giant red ball.

"This might sound hard to believe, but today, Ichigo has apologized more times than me than Lettuce!" said Mint.

"That is true, she has been apologizing a lot," Ryou said, just remembering something. "Earlier today, when Ichigo was working…"

_Flashback:_

_Rachael was working hard, but it was still very hectic. When she was on her lunch break she sat collapsed in one of the chairs at a table and tried to keep her mind off of going straight back to work in the next thirty minutes. In a couple of minutes, she dozed off into a deep sleep. Ryou walked next to her._

"_Don't you think this is a bad time to be sleeping, when you were off your break five minutes ago? Those floors don't clean themselves," Ryou teased. He was expected to hear her say something like: 'You jerk! Can't you see that I was the only one working and should get the most rest?' Then she would rant on about how she should get a raise because no one was helping her. But the next thing she said surprised him._

"_Sorry…I'll try to keep better track of the time." Rachael started to walk away slowly._

"_Wait, aren't you going to argue with me or something?" Ryou asked, raising his eyebrow._

"_Oh! I mean, give me a raise," said Rachael._

"_No!" Ryou smiled. Now, the shouting will really begin._

"_Do want me to argue with you, or something?" Rachael wondered. If she didn't want to fight, she shouldn't have to, right? Nobody likes to argue, so what reason do they have to fight if they know what the outcome is? Why did Ichigo's life have to be so complicated?_

"…_No…"Ryou frowned._

"_Then, I'll get started on these floors. Is that okay? …Sorry…"_

"…_Of course, and why are you apologizing?"_

"_Oh, sorry. It just seemed like you wanted me to say something else."_

"_What else would I want you to say?"_

"_Never mind, I'm going to get to work." Rachael grabbed a broom and started sweeping crumbs. "Like you said: 'Floors don't clean themselves.'"_

"…_Right," Ryou mumbled as he headed off to the kitchen._

_End of Flashback_

"…So, Lettuce was right, Ichigo has been acting strange," Ryou concluded. All of the Mew Mews started discussing Ichigo's unusual behavior.

"Ichigo o tabeyou…"

"There goes her phone again," Rachael said, impatiently. She picked it up, and looked at the caller ID. It was her home phone number! "Hello!" she said, eager to see if it was Ichigo calling. She had so many questions to ask, and she was prepared to answer all of the questions that Ichigo had to ask, too.


	3. Chapter 3 Answers

I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Last time:

Rachael answered the phone, and looked at the caller ID. It was her home phone number! "Hello!" she said, eager to see if it was Ichigo calling. She had so many questions to ask, and she was prepared to answer all of the questions that Ichigo had to ask, too.

Switched!

Chapter 3 – Answers

"Hi, this is Ichi – Rachael speaking. May I talk to--."

"Is it really you, Ichigo?"

"May I ask who is speaking?"

"This is the _real_ Rachael speaking! I have so many questions. I bet you have questions, too!"

"Stop talking so fast! I can't hear myself think."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited. Finally, I have hope of getting through this day in one piece!"

"There is no need to apologize, because I'm excited, too!"

"Oh, sorry."

"You sound like Lettuce."

"Sorry, I can't help it. It's just the way I am!"

"….." Ichigo didn't want to say anything, fearing Rachael might start asking for forgiveness again. 'Hopefully, she'll just change the subject on her own.'

"I think your friends are starting to think that I've been acting weird. Especially Shirogane-san," said Rachael.

Ryou walked into his lab. Something was definitely wrong with Ichigo, and he was going to find out what it was. If there was something wrong, why wouldn't she tell him? He thought about when he told the mew mews about coming to work on Saturday. She seemed to be fine that day, perfectly normal.

'Something must have happened last night,' Ryou thought. 'It's almost like Ichigo went through a transformation. That's it!' He turned on his laptop and started searching through information relating to Mew Ichigo. He quickly printed out his information and walked out. He knew why Ichigo was acting so strange!

"I wouldn't be surprised if he knew what happened between us!" Rachael said.

"He's probably already researching it," Ichigo predicted. "Even I can tell the difference between your behavior and mine based on the conversation so far. I would want to find out what is happening, too. He is so--."

"Sorry, I have to go, Shirogane-san is coming!" Rachael hung up just as Ryou approached her.

"Ichigo, I need to talk with you for a second. Come with me," he headed upstairs to his room with Rachael following him. When she walked through the door, he locked it. "Have a seat."

Rachael looked around. Seeing as there weren't any chairs, she sat down on his bed. Ryou sat down next to her. His eyes glared at her, but she took no notice and just stared back at him innocently.

"What is it you want to talk about, Shirogane-san?" Rachael asked him.

He slid onto her lap. "Oh, nothing…I just wanted to get to know you a little bit more," he said.

Rachael blushed. 'What should I do?' she thought. 'I thought Ryou was just a friend towards Ichigo.'

"You're blushing," Ryou commented with a smirk. 'This girl is so easy to manipulate,' he thought to himself. He put his arm around her.

Rachael couldn't move. His arm around her sent shivers up her spine. Her face was completely red.

Ryou played with her hair. "You've never had a boyfriend, have you?" Ryou said, waiting for the answer.

"N-no…" Rachael sputtered.

"That's weird, considering you were so cute," Ryou took a photograph out of his pocket and showed it to her. It was a school picture of Rachael! She was wearing her school uniform, and posing for the camera.

"W-where did you get that?" Rachael asked, not at all surprised that he knew who she was. She had forgotten all about pretending to be Ichigo.

Ryou smiled, "I have my resources. The name, Rachael, is pretty cute, too. Doesn't it mean 'Innocent Baby Animal'?"

"Yeah," Rachael said. It didn't look like she even noticed Ryou's face getting closer and closer to hers.

"It fits well," he told her giving her a kiss. Suddenly, Rachael transformed into a small black cat.

"Huh?" Rachael said. She looked around confused. "What happened?! Why am I a kitty?! Where's Ryou?!"

"This way," said a grey kitten.

Rachael pounced over to him. "Is that you, Shirogane-san?"

Ryou was surprised. 'Did she know who he was?' He shook it off. "My name is Alto."

"I'm sure of it! You are definitely Shirogane-san!" Rachael said.

There was no use hiding it now. "Stop calling me by my last name, it's so annoying!" he said.

"I knew it! You are Shi--." Rachael didn't know what to call him. She said slowly, "Ryou-san." Immediately her face turned red.

"Hn." Ryou looked away, concealing his face as he blushed. "Anyways, how did you know that it was me?"

"Ummmm…" How _did_ she know it was him? It was a mystery even to herself. "…Probably because…" she trailed off trying to think of a good answer. "…you have blue eyes…I guess…" she said.

Ryou fell. "It could have been someone else with blue eyes, you know!" He was expecting to hear something a little more profound than that.

Ryou sighed. This girl was so simple. She hadn't even realized he figured out who she was yet. 'What an idiot,' he mumbled to himself.

Ryou suddenly kissed her out of the blue. Rachael turned back into Ichigo. She looked down to see Ryou still in the form of a cat. "Ryou, you look so cute as a kitty!"

Ryou transformed back into himself. He smirked.

"Why are you making that face?" Rachael asked.

Ryou slid back on Rachael's lap. "Baakaa," He sing-songed into her ear. He then left out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 The Aliens

I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Last time:

Ryou slid back on Rachael's lap. "Baakaa," He sing-songed into her ear. He then left out the door.

Switched!

Chapter 4 – The Aliens

Rachael went out the door and down the stairs. 'What was that about?' When she got off the last step she noticed Pudding with a little boy with long ears and brown hair in two pigtails.

"Tart?" Rachael asked.

"What do you want, you old hag?" The boy rudely replied. "If you're looking for Kish, he's talking to Ryou in the kitchen."

"Kish?" Rachael repeated to herself. For some reason she felt like she knew him before. In fact, she felt like she knew everyone here, even though she's never met them before. At least she _thinks_ she never met them before. Suddenly someone hugged her from behind and broke her from her thoughts. "Nyaa!" she said in shock.

"I've missed you so much, koneko-chan!" he said.

Rachael turned around to find herself face-to-face with Kish. "Koneko…chan?" Rachael repeated.

"That dirty playboy didn't steal you already did he?" Kish said. "That's not even a fair fight! I didn't even get here until a few minutes ago!"

"Are you talking about Ryou-san?" Rachael asked as she pushed herself away from Kish's clutches.

"Drop the 'san'," Ryou interrupted. "There's no need for formalities."

"Oh, sorry…" Rachael trailed off in her thoughts. "How about 'Ryou-kun'?"

"Just 'Ryou' is fine," Ryou sighed. "But I guess that's good enough."

"I have to say," Kish smiled. He dropped the bomb on her, "there's something about you that gives you an air of innocence. Anyone could tell that you're not really Ichigo. Why even bother to conceal your identity, Rachael-chan?" Rachael's attempts to swat him away were futile as Kish hugged her once more.

"How did you find out?!" said Rachael, astonished and blushing.

"Ryou-kun told me," Kish blamed, as Rachael conveyed what he said.

"How did Ryou-kun--." Then it hit her. She traced her memory back when Ryou found out who she was.

_Flashback:_

_Ryou played with her hair. "You've never had a boyfriend, have you?" Ryou said, waiting for the answer._

"_N-no…" Rachael sputtered._

"_That's weird, considering you were so cute," Ryou took a photograph out of his pocket and showed it to her. It was a school picture of Rachael! She was wearing her school uniform, and posing for the camera. _

"_Where did you get that?" Rachael asked, not at all surprised that he knew who she was. She had forgotten all about pretending to be Ichigo._

_Ryou smiled, "I have my resources. The name, Rachael, is pretty cute, too. Doesn't it mean 'Innocent Baby Animal'?"_

"_Yeah," Rachael said. It didn't look like she even noticed Ryou's face getting closer and closer to hers._

"_It fits well," he told her giving her a kiss. Suddenly, Rachael transformed into a small black cat._

_Ryou slid back on Rachael's lap. "Baakaa," He sing-songed into her ear. He then left out the door._

_End of Flashback_

"…So that's why…you called me…Baka…" Rachael was dumbfounded. She stared at the ground, red-faced and too embarrassed to speak.

"Awww! So cute!" Kish said to himself, petting her head and still embracing Rachael tightly. "What did he do to you?"

Rachael was humiliated. 'Ryou-kun…this whole time…' Suddenly she broke from Kish's grasp and stared at Ryou, her face flushed red.

"Ryou-kun!" she said. "You…you stole my first kiss!"

Surprisingly, Ryou's reaction wasn't what Rachael thought it would be. It was nothing. Just a blank stare.

"Hn?" Kish noticed him blush a little. When he looked at Rachael's expression, he knew why.

"Anou, koneko-chan?" Kish said straight-faced but also blushing, "I know you're trying to be serious, but if it's your face, everything looks too cute to be serious." He was about to hug her again when Pai walked into the room.

"You're name is Rachael, am I correct?" Pai calculated. "My name is Pai. Yoroshikun."

"The pleasures mine," Rachael mumbled. She was embarrassed by what Kish said before. 'Kish keeps going on and on about how I'm too cute,' she thought. 'Maybe he's just trying to get me to fall for him…But then, what was that look that Ryou-kun gave me? I don't understand at all!'

"Can you two leave us alone for a few minutes?" Kish asked impatiently. "I wanna talk with my cute little koneko-chan."

Pai teleported out of the room without a word. Ryou hesitated and looked at Rachael. She looked confused. With so many things going on how could she not?

"Rachael-chan?"

Rachael looked up. This was the first time Ryou called her by her real name.

"Tell me if he tries anything funny with you, okay?" Ryou said. He took one last look at Rachael and left the room with his hands in his pockets.

As soon as the door closed, Kish whispered in Rachael's ear, "Ryou's still listening to us. He's standing next to the door to make sure I don't do anything wrong. We're going to teleport, okay?"

He grabbed her wrist and teleported. "Nya!" Rachael yelled in surprise. The feeling of teleportation was the strangest feeling she ever had. It was as if she was on a rollercoaster and she had just dropped straight down. 'But somehow,' she thought as she dozed off, 'It feels nice.'


	5. Chapter 5 Mixed Feelings

I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Last time:

As soon as Ryou left the room, Kish whispered in Rachael's ear, "Ryou's still listening to us. He's standing next to the door to make sure I don't do anything wrong. We're going to teleport, okay?"

He grabbed her wrist and teleported. "Nya!" Rachael yelled in surprise. The feeling of teleportation was the strangest feeling she ever had. It was as if she was on a rollercoaster and she had just dropped straight down. 'But somehow,' she thought as she dozed off, 'It feels nice.'

Switched!

Chapter 5 – Mixed Feelings

_Ichigo was still in Rachael's body, at her school. It was lunch break, and she was on the roof talking to a guy. The boy's face became clear._

"_That face! I know it!" said Rachael._

_Suddenly he put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Rachael," he said. "You've been acting differently lately."_

"_What do you mean by 'different'?" Ichigo asked. _

"_You don't act as polite. You haven't apologized once today. You're sleeping through lunch and you told the teacher you were sick all day! That's skipping school," he said._

"_So?" Ichigo said. _

"_That's what I meant from 'different'! What happened to the Rachael I used to know?!" he unexpectedly yelled. He slapped her and she fell to the floor. Rachael could feel a sting on her cheek. "I don't want you to get hurt!"_

"_Stop deceiving him! Tell him who you really are!" Rachael cried out._

Rachael awoke to find Kish shaking her. "Rachael-chan, wake up! Rachael-chan!"

"Kish, are you okay? What's wrong?" Rachael asked.

Kish stopped shaking her. He pulled her into an embrace. "Thank goodness you're alright," he said.

"What's going on?" Rachael asked.

Kish put bandages on her cheek and explained, "When we teleported together you lost consciousness, so I just carried you to this bed. You slept for hours and you were quiet the whole time, but suddenly you started shaking and crying and saying things like, 'Stop!' and 'No!' I thought you were having a nightmare so I tried to wake you up.

"But you wouldn't open your eyes. Then I looked at your face and your cheek started turning red. It got even redder, and then it started bleeding! The whole time I was shaking you and yelling your name, but you still wouldn't wake up! Then you suddenly cried out, 'Stop deceiving him! Tell him who you really are!' I was so afraid…"

After awhile he said, "I guess you must think I'm weak…" He looked at her face, but she was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Kish! I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I promise!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "I'm really, really sorry! Please forgive me!"

Kish stared at her. He blushed. "So cute!" he said, hugging her tightly like before. "Of course I'll forgive you—wait! I've got a better idea!" Kish was back to his normal self. He smirked as he said, "I'll forgive you, but only if you give me a kiss."

Ryou jerked the door knob. "Kish! Rachael-chan! Are you in there?!" he yelled. He had been pounding on the door for hours. "Rachael!" Finally he kicked the door down.

"Rachael-chan?!" he called.

"Rachael-san is with Kishu," Pai said, teleporting from out of nowhere.

"Where are they?!" Ryou demanded.

Pai ignored him and said, "Rachael-san is quite cute, isn't she. I wonder how Kishu is toying with her at this moment."

"Stop stalling and tell me where they are!" Ryou yelled.

"She apologizes for everything and always takes the blame, am I correct? Then I guess it would be very easy for Kish to get what he wants," Pai continued.

Pai added, "They're at our ship. But the chances of you getting there are 0.024 by yourself."

"Damn it! Bring me to Rachael-chan!"

"Kiss?" Rachael repeated.

"That's right," Kish explained. He put his hand on her head as if he were talking to a puppy. "There's no way I'll ever forgive you if you don't give me a kiss. Understand?"

Rachael stammered, "I-I can't do that…"

"Why not?" Kish asked.

"A-actually, I have two reasons. First of all, whenever I kiss someone in Ichigo's body, I turn into a kitty. And second," Rachael blushed. "I already like someone else…"

Kish was in shock. "No…" he said softly. "I can't let you both get away."

"Both?" asked Rachael. "What do you mean?"

"No!" Kish yelled. He hugged Rachael so that she couldn't move and untied the back of Rachael's uniform. "Ichigo said the same thing! She liked that bastard Masaya! You can't both get away!"

"No! Stop, Kish!" Rachael screamed and tried to get out of Kish's grasp but he was too strong. He tore off her uniform until all that was left on her was her bra and panties.

He reached for her panties but Rachael slapped him. He was frozen. Rachael took this moment to shove him away and run out the door. She ran through the hall crying. Her eyes became blurry with tears and she tripped. Too lost to get up, she laid there sobbing.

Tart just happened to be coming by. "Old hag? Who brought you to our—Aaah!" he screamed and covered his eyes with both of his hands. "Put some clothes on!" It was then that he heard her crying. "Oi, are you okay?" he asked softer.

She sat up against the wall and curled up into a ball. "You can open your eyes."

Tart slowly uncovered his eyes. He blushed when he saw her. It was hard to admit it, but Tart actually thought she was cute. 'What happened to that old hag? She suddenly got cuter,' he thought.

"Kish brought me here," she said looking at the ground.

"Did he do something to you?" Tart asked. He noticed a hint of anger in his voice. 'Why do I even care about this old hag? I never cared about her before,' he thought. 'But she looks so pitiful. I guess I'll ask Pai to talk to Kish…'

"Kish didn't mean to do it!" Rachael said. "I probably just hit a sensitive spot and he overreacted! Kish has a good heart, so, please don't punish him!"

"Why are you standing up for him?" Tart asked.

"Sorry, but that's just the way I am," Rachael said. She blushed as she asked, "…Also, do you have any clothes I could wear?"

"I have some." Kish teleported behind Rachael, hugged her tightly, and teleported away.

"Kish!" Tart yelled but Rachael was already gone. He spoke aloud to himself, "What am I doing? Kish can do what he wants to with her! It's not like I care!" he teleported away.

Rachael was frozen in fear as Kish pushed her on his bed. He pinned her down so she couldn't move. "Just as I thought," Kish said, his face inches away from hers.

"W-what do you mean?" Rachael asked.

Kish's next action surprised her. "You really are cute in every situation!" he then closed the gap between their lips. When they separated Rachael was a cat again.

Rachael pounced off of Kish's bed. "What was that…just now? What were you trying to do!? I thought your heart was pure! But you're just interested in Ichigo's body. I'm leaving!" Rachael had never been so disappointed. Unfortunately, Kish couldn't understand what she was saying. It all sounded like the same, "Nya, nya, nya!" every other cat says. But he could tell that she was angry.

He picked her up despite her struggling and kissed her, but more gently this time. "Rachael…" he said. "Please don't get mad. I have something to tell you."

"What?!" Rachael answered irritably.

"This whole time I've been using you to get my mind off of Ichigo. It's very clear that she's happier with Masaya than with me so I needed a distraction. But I think I've gotten myself trapped again. Rachael-chan, I think I'm in love with you."


End file.
